


PLL Goodbye Poem

by Phandom4Life



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars RPF, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Love, Multi, Murder, Other, Poetic, Poetry, Pretty Little Liars - Freeform, Romance, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: This is an epic goodbye poem remembering PLLPretty Little Liars from season 1 to 7.





	PLL Goodbye Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Im going to type the poem for each seasons of PLL.  
> So this might take a while but please bare with me. 
> 
> If you like this please leave kudos/ comments 
> 
> Thank you all for your support

Got a secret can you  
keep it  
PLL  
Is over now  
But it was a lot of fun  
Lets start from Season 1  
Outside Spencer’s barn  
Alison went missing  
It left us all wishing  
Not really sure what for  
But 5 became 4

It was yet to be said  
as 2 can keep a secret  
If one of  
them is dead  
The girls came back  
together again  
But without Alison their missing friend  
Creepy messages from A  
Started to come in  
We wonder who in the  
end would indeed win?

Jenna’s story was told  
about how she  
Became blind her brother  
Set fire to the garage while she was still inside  
Though it was also cause Alison  
wasn’t very kind  
After a while the girls  
started to  
think that  
Ally was alive  
That she didn’t die.

 

Time went on things  
Got worse  
It was like girls had been  
caught in a curse as  
Hanna got hit by a car at her best friends  
party  
The person who did it was  
very crafty  
They got away leaving  
us all in dismay but another surprise  
Emily came out as being gay  
Her best friends  
loved her anyway

The end of season 1  
Was rather dramatic  
Ian was pushed from the bell tower  
At a really late hour  
Spencer almost gets killed  
As A is very skilled  
The girls will always push on  
with each other  
they are strong so  
Can you locket in your pocket take  
This one to grave cause in the show you  
Never know can’t tell what they say


End file.
